Lolita
by vigigraz
Summary: Aquella noche de otoño ella había muerto. Más bien, él se la había arrebatado. Misa sabía que Ryusaki había matado a su mascota, solo que, en realidad, ella estaba equivocada.


**Death Note no me pertenece.**

 **Sucede en el universo de DN, era Yotsuba.**

* * *

:- Lo siento señorita Misa, ella… no pudo hacerlo.

Misa Amane contempló un momento las palabras del pelinegro. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, aunque seguía sin entender, sin siquiera pensar, le indicó que ya podía retirarse. Matsuda le dijo algo, y ella volvió a asentir vagamente, sin prestarle atención.

Ni a él, ni a nada.

Mecánicamente se dirigió a su sofá preferido, y tomó asiento mientras repetía aquella oración en su mente.

Su cachorra, Lolita, no había podido hacerlo.

No, aquello no podía ser verdad. No podía ser si quiera real. Ella había jugado con su pequeña hace pocos días. La había traído al cuartel, la había presentado ante todos, ellos la habían amado. Tan tierna y pequeña, ella, ella…

Ella no podía estar muerta.

Misa negó con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y caían. Caían y caían como una catarata fuera de control. Comenzó con uno, luego varios sollozos. Luego vinieron los gritos. Gritos y patadas, enojada, frustrada, derribaba todo lo que podía ver en su habitación.

La había rescatado de la calle hacia unos meses, había sido su única compañera en aquel patético lugar, no podía estar muerta. No podía.

Matsuda sintió como el aire había cambiado. Una especie de luto, aunque sea muy leve, estaba presente entre los oficiales. Se sirvió una taza de café y su mueca se tornó en una de compasión al ver a Misa-Misa por las cámaras. Estaba devastada.

:- Todo esto por un simple animal.- dijo el detective, L, mientras comía una galleta e ignorando la mirada que todos le proporcionaron, continuó con la investigación.- Sabía que había sido una mala idea desde el principio, nunca tendría que haberlo traído en primer lugar.

:- Ryusaki.- dijo Light, casi con sorpresa.- Yo sé que Misa tiende a ser dramática a veces, pero no tiene nada de malo que haya…

:- ¿Crees que fue así de dramática con todas las personas que asesinó, Light?- el castaño se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, como los demás.- ¿Crees que acaso hará este mismo escándalo si es que tú mueres?, ¿No te parece algo exagerado?

Light no podía creer lo que L estaba pensando.- ¿En serio crees que está fingiendo?

El detective no dijo nada, y solo siguió tecleando, mientras los demás lo miraban como si se hubiese loco. Salgo Aisawa, cuya mirada era de asco, o algo por el estilo.- Justo cuando pensé que no podrías tener el corazón más negro, me doy cuenta que en realidad no lo tienes.

:- Corrección, Aisawa. Si lo tengo.- dijo el detective, hablando como si estuviese explicando una regla matemática.- Soy humano, por lo tanto necesito un corazón para sobrevivir.- tomó una taza de té y comenzó a introducir en ella varios terrones de azúcar.- Sin embargo, si hablas del supuesto corazón por las emociones desfiguradas que debería sentir, creo que sí, no lo poseo.

:- ¡Tú! ¡MOUNSTRO!

Un grito se oyó de la nada y todos, salvo Ryusaki, quedaron petrificados. El detective giró despacio su silla para encontrarse a una furiosa y dramática Misa Amane entrando desesperada al salón.

:- ¡Pagarás por esto maldito bastardo!

:- Misa, por favor…

:- Amane, deberías…

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese terminar su frase, el sonido de la mejilla del pelinegro siendo golpeada volvió a frenarlos. Los oficiales se miraron, y con una pequeña sonrisa, Aisawa decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Mogi asintió al igual que Matsuda, y por último, el jefe Yagami. Light miró con pánico a su padre al darse cuenta que él no podía irse por las malditas esposas, y suspiró cansado al escuchar como Misa comenzaba a gritarle a L.

El detective la miró, incrédulo, mientras le gritaba todos los insultos que se conocían (y algunos que no) Tocó su mejilla que seguramente ahora estaba roja, mientras la euforia de Amane disminuía, y terminaba su habla con un pequeño sollozo mientras se sentaba en el piso, derrotada.

Tendría que haberlo sabido desde un principio, tendría que haberla protegido de aquel maldito monstro mal vestido.

Ryusaki había asesinado a Lolita.

Light miró a Misa con un poco de compasión (ya que entendía el sentimiento de perder a un animal querido), pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, L lo interrumpió:

:- Amane, si actuaras así en tus películas ya habrías ganado un Oscar.- Light volvió a mirarlo completamente sorprendido, mientras Misa no mostraba ninguna reacción.- Descuida, cada cosa que haces, hace que mis sospechas sobre Yagami-kun y tú suban un…

Otro cachetazo volvió a dejarlo callado.

Entre lágrimas, Misa lo miró con tanto odio e intensidad con la que nunca había mirado a nadie en su vida.

:- Eres. Una. Mierda.- L estaba a punto de decir algo pero lo interrumpió.- Si hubiese sabido que ibas a matarla, jamás la habría rescatado. No eres nada más que un maldito insensible que odia todo y a todos. Dime, ¿Qué daño podía hacerte un cachorrito, eh? ¡¿Qué?!

El pelinegro permaneció callado, Light se sentía fuera de lugar. Misa dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación comentó.- Y para tu información no es un acto, pero tu cerebro tan inteligente sin emociones jamás podría entenderlo.

 _No soy Kira, pero ojalá te asesine por mí._

Eso lo pensó, porque ya había cruzado la puerta y era demasiado tarde para volver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas semanas después, Misa Amane organizó un funeral para su perrita.

No fue grande, ni siquiera hubo una misa o entierro, pero en el patio de aquel enorme edificio en donde ella era obligada a quedarse sembró una flor y dijo unas cortas palabras. Watari (aquel hombre agradable) y Matsuda la acompañaban.

Su Light no podía bajar porque estaba trabajando y además las esposas lo mantenían unido a Ryusaki. Y lo que Misa menos quería era verlo.

El pequeño desprecio y asco había crecido hasta convertirse en odio. Más aun al saber que el maldito la había asesinado.

Watari le ofreció un paraguas al ver que comenzaba a llover pero Misa se negó a aceptarlo. Ambos se despidieron y entraron al edificio, mientras ella contemplaba la tierra y recordaba con amor aquellas (pocas) semanas que pasó junto a Lolita.

Tal vez suene tonto, pero se había convertido en algo más que una mascota.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Misa estaba a punto de decirle a Watari que entraría en un momento, cuando una voz la dejó congelada.

:- Deberías haber tomado el paraguas Amane, está lloviendo.

Podría haberle respondido, discutido, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Se levantó del suelo y estaba a punto de irse cuando notó que ya no tenía las esposas puestas.

:- Light duerme esposado a la cama, yo no.

Misa suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta pero otra frase del pelinegro volvió a sorprenderla:

:- Yo no la maté, Amane.

Misa lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Una ira inexplicable comenzó a hacerse cargo de su juicio, pero antes de que pudiese golpearlo el detective frenó su ataque, y siguió hablando.- Ya me has golpeado dos veces, me parece que es suficiente.

:- ¡Mentiroso!- gritó, y trató de zafarse.- ¡Eres un mentiroso, sé que fuiste tú!

:- Contéstate esto Amane, ¿Por qué mataría un perro?

Misa pensó mientras trataba de abofetearlo.- Yo… ¡pues tú lo has hecho! ¡Tú eres el monstruo, no yo! Seguramente no la querías, querías que se fuera.

:- ¿Y piensas que soy capaz de asesinar a un animal que no me ha hecho ningún daño solo por capricho?

Misa dejó de intentar causarle daño y lo miró a los ojos. Aquellas orbitas negras la miraban con el mismo aburrimiento y cansancio de siempre, pero había algo más. Algo más que aún no había descifrado.

Al darse cuenta que había dejado de forcejear, Ryusaki la soltó y metió las manos en sus pantalones mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolos.- Como te darás cuenta, Amane, no me conoces en nada.

Misa no estaba convencida.- Si no fuiste tú, entonces…

:- Estaba enferma.- ella lo miró sin creerle.- Pregúntale a Watari. Los perros de la calle no viven en muy lindas condiciones, Amane. Ella estaba mal, y Watari hizo que un veterinario la revisara, pero como te ha dicho Matsuda, no hubo nada para hacer.

La rubia estaba sin palabras. Se acarició los brazos mientras comenzaba a entrarle frío, y volvió a echarle un vistazo a Ryusaki. El detective habló de nuevo:

:- Esto no es muy normal en mí, Amane, pero no me gusta rendirle cuentas a nadie.- miró a sus pies descalzos.- Lo que dijiste, supongo que hay un setenta por ciento de probabilidad de que…- no le era fácil decirlo.- Me haya equivocado.

Misa lo miró con una ceja alzada. Él quería irse, pero ya estaba allí. Más vale terminar con ello de una vez.- No creo que estés mintiendo. La verdad, te creo muy poco inteligente para armar un gran plan sobre el funeral y hacer tanto escándalo por la muerte de una mascota.

La rubia lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Ryusaki rodó los ojos:

:- Lo que quiero decir, Amane, es que me parece que es verdad la pena que sientes por tu mascota y te pido disculpas por la manera que te trate. Y, como tenías mala información, me pareció que lo más indicado era aclarar las cosas para que no… Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Misa se había acercado antes de que el pudiese notarlo y lo abrazó. Ryusaki se quedó petrificado, el agua bañándolo, mientras Amane lo apretaba con fuerza.- Gracias Ryusaki, estás perdonado.

Tan rápido como había sucedido, ella se había separado y con paso rápido ingresó al edifico. L miró al cielo y por extraño que la pareciera, se encontró extrañando aquella clase de demostración de afecto.

 _Tal vez Aisawa estaba equivocado…_

Misa, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño. Pensó en Lolita, y en la confesión de Ryusaki, y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ya no era necesario que Kira se deshaga de él.

No era un completo monstruo después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que Light terminó de contarle las noticias, no pudo evitar recordar a Lolita.

Si se lo contaba a alguien, le dirían que estaba loca. Es decir, ¿Cómo relacionas que tu novio, Kira, te diga que ha logrado asesinar a L, con tu perrita muerta hace tiempo?

Era cosa de locos.

Sin embargo, un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza logró invadirla, y recostándose en la cama no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Sabía que una vez había deseado que Kira se hiciera cargo de Ryusaki, pero… no, no era satisfactorio en absoluto.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y los que esperan 100 things no se preocupen, próximamente vendrá.**

 **Esta idea surgió hoy. Mi perrita falleció y bueno, supongo que esta fue una manera de expresarlo.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
